Stop the Noise
by shedyourmask
Summary: Sequel to Control. Not necessary to read before. Will things change once Leigh starts dating Reid? What about her new bond with Caleb? And who is this new guy, and why is he always hanging around her? Just when you think everything is back to normal...
1. Chapter 1

**Stop the Noise**** (Sequel to **Control is Everything

**Summary:**** Will things change once Leigh enters into a relationship? What about her new found bond with Caleb? And what do her parents have to say about her new 'situation'? Just when you think everything has gone back to normal… Leigh/Reid, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/?, OMC/? Pogue/Leigh/Caleb friendship.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for the plot and for my original character Leigh. I want to give a big huge thank you to **Jazmin2224** for helping me out.**

**----------v----------**

Previously:

Leigh is introduced to the cast of the Covenant. She used to date Pogue, but after a little while, let him go and pursue Kate, her roommate, because she would be a better fit for him. She is very obsessed with having most of the control in the bedroom. Aaron is pretty much her friend with benefits. Tried to hook up with Reid but that didn't work because he didn't like her control issues. Leigh had a little fling with Chase when he came to town, but afterwards she found out that he mind-warped her into loosing all inhibitions. She wanted revenge.

Some really random things started to happen to her whenever she was around Caleb. One day in the library with Caleb, she had a vision of what Chase had done to her. Went with Caleb to find out more about Chase, and found out that he was a Son, as well. Caleb took her to the Sons of Ipswich basement. She had a little 'episode' there when she Saw Pogue get into his accident, and that Chase was the reason why.

Heard a 'Freaky Voice' talking to her when she was waiting for Sarah to finish getting ready for the dance. Listened to the voice and instead of going with the others, she stayed behind and followed Caleb. Witnessed the battle between Caleb and Chase, and at the same exact time as when Mr. Danvers willed Caleb his powers, she said a spell that she Saw in _The Book of Damnation_. She stayed at the Danvers' to fully recover. At the end, Reid and Leigh put aside their differences and decided to go with the flow.

**---------v---------**

Things have been really hectic around Ipswich these last couple of days. I spent almost about a week at the Danvers' Mansion. Evelyn really is a nice woman; she just needs to lay off of the alcohol. Their house has been like a second home to me. Literally. My parents are off to God knows where, and they never even came home to see if their ailing daughter would survive. But what can you do? Anyway, I just returned to Spensers yesterday, and I am not looking forward to classes. Thankfully Tyler and Reid got most of my assignments, not like I did all of them, so that way I wasn't too far behind. Sigh. Reid. What to say about Reid? Well, we can say that he is by far one of the best kissers in the world, and that's pretty much where all of my knowledge ends. We haven't gone farther than that, and right now, it feels like we will never get farther than that. I mean, he's acting like a freaking virgin around me. A girl can take so much of handholding before she wants to get to the actual main event. And every time I try and talk to him, he evades the questions and leaves the room saying he has to help Caleb. Fuck that. Caleb can help himself. I don't know what to do about that boy. Oh well. It's not like we're in a relationship.

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

I placed my journal on the nightstand next to my bed, and jump up to get dressed. They're having another bon fire tonight at the Dell's and I am so excited to go. I mean, I'm energized, no Freaky Voice shouting at me, no hazy fog about to make me pass out, and definitely no sore muscles. This is a perfect night to go out. I stripped off my shorts and ratty old t-shirt, and went to look at what I could wear that night. It wasn't supposed to rain, but it is getting chilly out.

I was about to put on the jeans and dress shirt, I had picked out, when the door opens. Without flinching, or covering myself up, I glanced to see who was at the door, and to my surprise it was Aaron, with a huge smile.

"Oh my God!" I flung myself at him. Hugging him hard, I asked, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" Aaron will always be close to my heart. He was the first person to understand my flaws, and didn't expect much in return. He's also a really great lover.

He was about to answer, when we heard a loud cough in the hallway. I looked up and froze. This does not look good. There was Reid stiffly standing there with his arms crossed in front of his body, just glaring at the two of us. I looked down at Aaron and I, and saw that he had wrapped his hands firmly around my body, and oh yeah, I was half naked. "Reid." was all that I could muster up. It looked so bad, I know that, but it really was innocent.

Staring me down, he just shook his head and walked down the hallway. When I went to go follow him, I heard him shout out to some random skank, "Hey, Melissa, you wanna go to the Dell's tonight?" And ushered her into her room. Are you serious?

I just stood there. Are you freaking serious? Aaron was just standing in my doorway awkwardly, but I didn't say anything to him. I mean, what kind of person just walks away without an explanation? A freaking stupid person! That's who. Well, if that's how he's going to treat me, then fuck him. I huffed once, but turned around and pushed into my room. I jerked on the pants that were on my bed, and slipped on this really sexy shirt. Tonight is for me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aaron hop from once foot to the other. Looking up, I noticed that he was still staring at me. Pursing my lips, I asked, "Do you wanna go to the Dell's with me tonight?" I took the jerk of head to mean yes. Good. At least Aaron wants to be with me. Fuck Reid.

----------v----------

Fuck Reid, indeed. That little asshole has danced with about every slutty girl in Spensers and probably even some Publics too. Oh. My. God. I just said Publics. I'm turning into Kira. Shoot me now. Rolling my eyes, I turn to my 'date' and see him making out with some random chick. What. The. Fuck. Has the world officially gone insane? Because if one more bad… My thoughts were interrupted by the slow internal pulsing going on in my stomach. It used to do that all the time after the whole situation with Chase, but when I went back to my dorm room, I thought it had stopped. I swiveled my head around, and the first person I saw was Caleb. A huge smile formed on my face.

I think that whatever happened at the Putnam Barn really brought the two of us closer. Every time he was in the room, I could feel it. It's really hard to explain. I can feel his presence, and how his mood is, and sometimes it's like I can even feel his soul. Like somehow after that whole spell thing, we were connected. It's pretty weird. I mean every time he was within 200 yards of me, I would pulsate, kind of like radar.

As he made his way closer to me, I saw that Sarah, Pogue, and Kate were behind them. Aww, did they go on a double date. How sweet. When I said just that, they all chuckled, but Kate gave me a soft punch on the shoulder.

"So how's the party? Anything interesting happen?" Sarah asked. She was really coming out of her little shell, and for that I am grateful. We need another girl to keep the boys in check.

I just shook my head saying, "Well, if you count Aaron making out with a complete stranger right _next_ to me, and Reid humping every girl here _except_ for me, interesting. Well, then, yeah. It has been interesting. Just fine and dandy..." I trailed off. No. Way. Blinking a couple of times just to make sure, I focused back on the couple in the middle of the dancing teenagers. Yup, they are doing exactly what I think they're doing. Breathing deeply, I turn to Caleb and flatly say, "Could you please tell that 'brother' of yours, that I would really appreciate it if he wouldn't talk to me again. Okay, thanks."

With that I entered the moshing kids to find the perfect person to revenge fuck. Glancing back once more, I saw that I wasn't hallucinating. Reid was shoving his fucking tongue down some girl's throat while she proceeded to jerk him off inside his pants for everyone to see. Disgusting pig.

I trampled through the students, and my gaze sets upon one of the most gorgeous men alive. He was leaning against one of the kegs, with his legs stretched out in front of him. I guess he sensed someone watching him, because he looked up and his eyes locked on to mine. Seeing his smirk, I just whispered, "Perfect.", and continued on my way to meet him. When I reached him, I tried to introduce myself. "Hey, I'm…"

"Leigh, right?" He interrupted. Seeing my confusion, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Find the truth." The green fog came back, but this time I didn't feel like I was going to faint. With my eyes locked onto the stranger's, my thoughts went back to the time when I was in the Danvers' living room before the dance. _Find the truth._ The Freaky Voice guy! When my eyes widened, he silently chuckled. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Brendan, your Observer." Observer? What in the hell does that mean? "It means Ms. Roberts that you have a lot of work to do, and I'm here to help you move along quickly." Work to do…. Wait. Did he just read my mind? "It's what I do, among other things. You'll find this all out later. But I'm pretty sure that you came over here to ask me to dance and to make the boy jealous, am I right?"

Without letting me voice my opinion out loud, he grasped onto my hand and pulled me into the crowd. "Just relax, we're going to play this game, and when we're done, we can go and talk about your new situation." His hand released mine, and grabbed my hip, pulling me towards him. His head leaned down, and his lips tickled my ear. "Just pretend I'm like any other guy, well, except for that blonde one, because it seems like you want to decapitate him. Annnd… by the glare being sent my way, I can see that he would love to do the same to me." I was about to turn my head when Brendan's other hand came up to cup my cheek. "Just pretend like we having a moment or something."

He moved his head and placed us nose to nose. He really was beautiful, almost too beautiful. His eyes were like cracked emeralds, and he had light brown curls that danced along our foreheads. He leaned closer and I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me. He stopped right before, and nuzzled my nose. I guess I must have looked confused because he started to chuckle. "Don't worry, if you were my type, I'd be all over you."

I got kind of testy after he said that. I mean I could have handled it if I knew that I was truly wanted by someone else, but with both of my guys leaving me out to dry and with this complete stranger saying that I wasn't his type, it left me feeling incredibly insecure. Without warning my eyes started to tear up and my lip puckered a bit. Oh my God. I can't cry. I will not give Reid the satisfaction of seeing me emotional. I started to back away so that I could go and find a ride home, when Brendan put both of his hands on my hips and held me still.

"Don't be upset. It's not that I don't find you hot, because you are by the way, it's just…" his eyes widened, as if they were trying to tell me something. I heard a soft puff of annoyance before he started to stare harder. I was totally confused, that is before I felt a little tickle in the corner of my brain. I heard whispering but it was too faint, but then I finally heard what he was trying to say. I sighed in relief. I didn't completely disgust him! Yay! I guess he saw my relieved expression but then he said, "So now you understand? This is definitely an 'it's not you, it's me' situation."

I smiled softly. "Hey, it's not your fault you're gay. Now, can we please get out of here, before I embarrass myself in front of everyone?" I pleaded.

He gave a chuckle, before directing me to what I guess was his car. It was one of those classic cars, or something. I hopped in, and was about to buckle my seat belt when I looked out into the crowd and saw Reid staring at me. I paused at his expression. It seemed like he was pissed off that I was getting into the car with some guy. Hah! Fucking hypocrite! At least I don't have an orgy in the middle of the dance floor. I simply averted my gaze and buckled up. Turning to Brendan, I asked if he was ready to go. He gave me a sympathetic smile, and started the car.

I have more important things to think about besides Reid. Like who Brendan really was, what an Observer was, and what the hell is going on with my body.

---------v----------

A.N.: THEY'RE BACK!! So don't worry, Brendan is definitely no threat to Reid (bc he's gay) and hopefully not a threat to the Sons (Leigh included). Yes, I will explain more about the whole Leigh/Caleb connection, and no they won't turn into anything more. Maybe. LOL. I don't know yet. I only have an outline for the next couple of chapters… but that might change… as usual. The other Sons will be included… I just haven't worked them in yet. Thanks so much for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop the Noise**** (Sequel to **Control is Everything

**Summary:**** Will things change once Leigh enters into a relationship? What about her new found bond with Caleb? And what do her parents have to say about her new 'situation'? Just when you think everything has gone back to normal… Leigh/Reid, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/?, OMC/? Pogue/Leigh/Caleb friendship.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for the plot and for my original character Leigh. I want to give a big huge thank you to **Jazmin2224** for helping me out.**

'words': thoughts from Leigh

_words _: thoughts from outside entities

-words- : speech from memories/visions

"words" : regular speech

**----------v----------**

Brendan dropped me off right away last night. We were supposed to talk but he saw that I wasn't in the mood to have a conversation about the future. Seeing Reid with that girl made me feel completely sick. I understand the art of making someone jealous, but to in fact break a part of their heart along the way? That I can never understand. For the first time in a really long time, I allowed myself to feel for a guy, in the way that normal girls feel for guys. I should have known that it wouldn't have lasted, though. Reid and I are so similar it hurts. The two of us would have clashed so hardcore. But I can't lie and say that I'm not disappointed, because I definitely am. I got really excited in the beginning. Thoughts of epic love stories floated around my head, for God's sake. I guess you have to be a special person to have an honest relationship nowadays.

xoxo

Leigh

**----------v----------**

I ignored the incessant ringing that came from my bag. It was most likely one of the Sons calling to apologize for Reid's actions last night. Screw that. If anyone should apologize, we all know it wouldn't be them. I rolled my eyes for the fiftieth time that morning.

'Is this going to be my life from now on? Am I going to be that girl that lies in her bed moping around because some boy decided to act like a stereotypical male? Fuck that!' With that, I hopped out of bed, and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my phone from my bag, clicked to ignore the message I received and dialed Brendan up as I started my way outside. I'm going to take some action, and finally figure out what the hell is going on in my life. I refuse to let some little boy tear down my walls; I've already invested too much time on building them up.

"Hey! Wanna pick me up? Oh, you're already on your way? Sweet. Okay, well I'll see you soon, Brendan. Okay. Bye." My feet stumbled when I saw that Reid was yet again in my hallway. Can't he find someone else's hallway to stalk? No wait. He's probably going for round two with mother-effing Melissa. I really despise her.

I tried to stiffly walk past him, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Right as I walked into the stairwell, he spoke up.

"So you have another dog yapping at your feet already? Huh? Mr. Pretty Boy?" Reid's husky voice pored out. My eyes went straight to his. Fortunately I was so pissed off by what he said that I didn't have time to swoon.

"Are you serious? Do you hear yourself? You're not even allowed to speak to me after what you did."

"What I did? What did I do, Leigh? Catch you and your little boy toy having a little fun in the hallway with everyone watching? With me watching?" He accused with a glare. His eyes trying to pierce right through me.

"What Aaron and I did had absolutely nothing to do with you. He came by to visit, and I greeted him with a hug. That's it. We certainly did not have a 'little fun' in the hallway." I grimaced when I heard his rough scoff. Are. You. Serious? "Well, what about you? Hmm? You think a hallway is a big deal? Why don't we talk about the whole fucking school!? Because I am sure that you didn't have a shred of guilt letting that fucking bitch touch you last night in front of _all_ of our classmates at the Dells! Huh?"

I saw his eyes dim, but that went away quickly. "I just thought that you would at least wait an entire night without calling that asshole to come over to fuck you. But I guess things don't change, do they?"

I could feel the rage roll off me in waves.

"No, I guess they don't. But you never entered this thinking I was some blushing virgin, Reid. You know who I am! You know _how_ I am! So don't you dare stand there and expect anything different. If you can't accept me for my flaws, then why are you even bothering with me? Clearly, I don't mean anything to you. Clearly, I'm not good enough." My voice cracked. Don't let him see you unfold. I tried to avert my gaze, but he already saw the hurt in my eyes.

He quickly came up next to me, and took me by the arms. Shaking me gently he whispered harshly, "Don't you ever say that you're not good enough. Ever. You're too amazing to think that about yourself." This time when I stared into his eyes, my heart fluttered, and my lips ached to touch his. Almost like he knew what I was thinking, he pulled me into an embrace and tenderly pressed his lips against mine. When we pulled apart, he was staring at my lips. Even softer than before, he whispered, "You mean too much." And placed his forehead against mine.

Our moment was ripped away when my cell started to vibrate and ring. Checking who left me a text, I swore. I looked back up at him, but noticed that he saw who the message was from. His mouth set into a grimace. "I have to go." I said softly.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Yeah. Got to see good ol' Brian." He crossed his arms defiantly. Aww! He's jealous. I kissed him on the cheek, and patted his shoulder.

"I have to go and meet _Brendan_, and then when I come back, we need to finish this talk." I stared him down. This wasn't over yet. All I got was a nod back. I said a goodbye and turned to go down the steps.

"Tell Brody I said 'Hi.'"

I smirked the entire time to the car. He _so_ cares about me.

----------v----------

Brendan and I drove around for a bit. We stopped at a couple of shops downtown, but didn't stay that long. It was in the middle of singing to some '80s song on the radio, that I looked over at him and asked if he was going to start explaining anytime soon. He sighed a bit, and then pulled over on the side of the road.

He turned to face me before he said anything. "So, you already know that I was the one that spoke to you that night. The reason why I, well _we_, can do that is because I'm your Observer." He continued after he saw my confused expression. "Have you ever watched Buffy? You know how the old dude is a mentor or whatever and pretty much teaches Buffy all about kicking some vampire ass, well I'm here to teach you about the Sons."

"Why do you have to teach me anything?"

"Why? Because you're one of the few with your type of abilities. What do you think, that everyone walks around and has green visions all of the time? You're pretty special Leigh."

I had so many questions in my mind, but it was so hard to put them into words. "So is there a name for what I am?"

"We like to call you guys PKs. Or Para-Knowledgeably inclined. You have like this huge sponge inside of you with all of the goods on the Sons, and it's your job to keep an eye out for them." Oh great. I'm a sponge. Excellent. "And, another purpose of yours is what happened at the Putnam Barn."

"You mean all of the magic bowling balls, and me convulsing on the floor?" I stared pointedly at him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he explained, "Well, that was kind of like… introducing the Sons to their full potential. Um, how to explain this? Think of your body as an apartment building of… control. And let's say that every Son has their own apartment, but they don't get the key until they finally ascend. So when they open up the door they ultimately get control over the full extent of their Powers, and are also connected to you through your bond. I bet you feel pulsing whenever Caleb is near, right? It's kind of like radar, or a beacon, or something. It's just your body's way of making sure that he's okay."

"So my body is like some homing device now? I'm just some sort of gadget for their families?" What the fuck is this shit? One day, I'm normal Leigh, now I have like an alarm system in me.

"It's not that bad, trust me."

"How would you even know? Were you like me too?" I asked desperately. Maybe I'm not alone in this.

He gave a dry chuckle before answering. "I'm not, nor was I ever like you. I come from a long line of Observers. I grew up knowing that I would eventually meet you, and help you along your way." He glanced off of my face, and stared at the cars coming and going.

I was silent for a bit, until something popped into my head.

"Wait a minute. You said I was full of 'knowledge' or whatever, but I'm not. I hardly know anything about them, except for what they tell me. Maybe you did get the wrong girl?" Please be true. Please be true. Please be true. He turned to face me, and shook his head. Fuck.

"Not possible. You're it. And the reason why you don't know that much is because you naturally have a barrier up. It isn't meant to be knocked down, until a couple of months before the first Son ascends. Then you have to go for lessons. Unfortunately, Chase was the first Son, and since you weren't around each other then, your barrier didn't come down as much as it should, and never retrieved 'the key to his apartment'. That was our entire fault. We never knew that a Putnam was still alive, and we just found out that you were never told about your position. Why is that, by the way? Didn't your parents have a talk with you about it?" His eyebrows crinkled in.

My parents? What about them?

"My parents?" I slowly shook _my _head in confusion.

"Yeah…" he started off slowly. "They were supposed to explain some of this a couple of months ago. They never mentioned it?"

"You… you mean my parents know about this? About the Sons and their Powers and stuff?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'know about' them? Your parents are them. Your dad is a Son."

The corners of my vision swirled in, but this time I knew it wasn't because of my abilities.

So this is how it feels to faint. Interesting.

----------v----------

A.N.: So what do you guys think??!? I tried my hardest to explain her situation… If you need me to make it even more clearer, just let me know and I'll do just that. So I have a couple of things to ask/talk about.

1. Should I bring the guy who hurt Leigh when she was 14 back?? And if so… What should his story be?

2. Who do you visualize when you think about Leigh? I purposely leave out physical explanations about her, because I want you to see who you want to see. I want her to relate to you guys. So in your mind, what actress/singer/model does she look like?

3. If you have any songs that relate to Control is Everything and Stop the Noise let me know!!!

Slytherinsecret418: All the hot ones are gay!! I totally live by that!! Hahah Thank you so much for being my first reviewer!!! WoooHooo!!!!

TORxTOR: Reid just needs to realize that Leigh is perfect for him, but I think it's going to take a lot for them to get out of the habit that they made for themselves. Time will tell.

jordy.girl: Thanks for entering my 'verse!! I can totally relate to the whole family not paying attention. I can have an entire conversation with my dad and then like ten minutes later he'd be like 'What? I was watching the game.' Brendan definitely is a new tasty treat… I'll make sure to have a shirtless scene… too bad my story doesn't come with visual aids. : )

tiger whisper: thanks for reviewing!!!

Snowfairy24: I'm so torn right now with the whole Leigh/Caleb situation. I started this whole thing dead set on her being with Reid, but now I'm like… hmmm… But for now… I think they're just going to stay friends. Thanks for the review!

Seethrough-Existence: Thank you so much for your compliments… You have no idea how much that means to me!! Yeah, I like the usual stories too, but I like some angst with my romance sometimes : ) Thanks again!

Angelnanoo: Thank you so much!!! I really appreciate all of your kind words!

Redpolkadot92: Reid was totally gross!! I wasn't sure on if I was going to put that in… but for them to overcome both of their fears with relationships… I guess sometimes you have to lay it all out on the line. Thanks for the review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stop the Noise**** (Sequel to **Control is Everything

**Summary:**** Will things change once Leigh enters into a relationship? What about her new found bond with Caleb? And what do her parents have to say about her new 'situation'? Just when you think everything has gone back to normal… Leigh/Reid, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/?, OMC/? Pogue/Leigh/Caleb friendship.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for the plot and for my original character Leigh. I want to give a big huge thank you to **Jazmin2224** for helping me out.**

'words': thoughts from Leigh

_words _: thoughts from outside entities

-words- : speech from memories/visions

"words" : regular speech

**----------v----------**

When I was younger, I used to have the best relationship with my father. He took me out to the park, and definitely had no problem playing dolls with me. I used to look up to him; I seriously thought he was a superman. When my mother started to get more involved with the social skanks, I suppose my father felt like it was his duty to follow her, leaving me home alone with Skipper and Ken. I was probably around twelve when I felt completely abandoned by them, but like an idiot, I still dreamt that I would someday have my family back. By thirteen I was hanging out with upper classmen and loved it. By fourteen, I learned how to use my best assets to my ability and almost everyone started to know my name. By fourteen and a half, all I wanted to do was hide within myself. _He_ came along, and ruined everything. The sad thing was I never had my daddy to fall back on. For him to cradle me like he used to. For him to hum lullabies under his breath. All I had was an empty house, and horrible memories. That was most likely the time I cut him from my heart all together. He was supposed to protect me. He was supposed to notice me. The only thing he noticed, however, was his thinning hair, and his plastic bimbo of a wife. I think it's been months since I've spoken with him, and around four years that we've had an actual conversation. Don't you wish you were part of the elite?

xoxo

Leigh

----------v----------

"So you're telling me that my father is a Son? Like, black-eyes-magiky-balls-really-powerful, Son?" That's a good question, Leigh. Good job. Maybe he can tell us what the fuck is going on.

At first, Brendan just stared at me like I was crazy. Then, after the hesitation, he opened his mouth. "How could you not know about your dad? I mean, that's how you know about the junior Sons right? And…" He paused. The confused look on his face, changed dramatically to one of complete anger. "Those bastards." I heard him mutter.

It was silent for a while until I got fed up and spoke.

"Will you please just tell me what all of this means? I mean, my dad is a Son? I thought there were only five original Sons, and that one died. So there can only be four now. Unless, oh my God. Chase's dad! He never really died, right? Oh my God! I fucked my brother? What?! Oh, I am so going to hell. My life is ruined. If anyone found out…"

"Shut up." Brendan interrupted me. He looked really annoyed. Sighing deeply, he turned the car back on, and started driving towards the school. He glanced over and sighed once more. "Stop looking like you just killed a kitten. Chase isn't your brother, trust me." My eyes closed, and I rested my head against the back of the seat. Thank you!

When I opened my eyes, they focused onto his hands that were clenching the steering wheel. I didn't say a word, that is until I realized that we weren't going back to school. We headed towards my house. "What are you doing?"

"You need to talk to your father." That was all that he said. Such a great helper, I tell you.

Before I knew it, we were parked in front of my house with the car still running. I turned to him and asked why he wasn't going to go with me.

"It's your conversation, one I definitely want nothing to be apart of it." He clipped out. Awesome. Now he's angry with me. "It's not you who I'm angry with, Leighton. Just go in and talk with your father." Brendan and his weird mental powers.

It was my turn to sigh, and when I did, I gracefully climbed out of his car. I didn't even get to the front door when Brendan sped away. Um, in a hurry much?

It's been weeks since I've been home; if that's what you can even call it. Knowing exactly where he would be, I made my way up the stairs and into a huge hallway. I stopped in front of the big wooden doors at the end of the hall, and just listened. I could hear my father murmuring. Business calls as per usual. Instead of being the obedient daughter, I braced myself and swiftly opened one of the doors. My dad's head jerked up immediately, but he continued on with his conversation.

Closing the door behind me, I walked into the room, and sat in the chair across from his desk. His office was truly remarkable. He had expensive artwork displayed on every wall, and huge marble pieces purchased in Rome on some of the end tables. It looked like a place for an art dealer, not a businessman.

"Okay, John. Yes. Thank you very much. Have a good day." His voice interrupted my thoughts. He gently hung up the phone and looked up. I just stared back. Clearly his throat awkwardly, he asked, "Is there something I can do for you, Leigh?"

Be a father? Be a grown man? Help me to figure out what the fuck is going on?

"Tell me the truth?" That one would work.

He looked taken aback. Good, because so was I, it seems, every single day these last couple of weeks. He cleared his throat once more. "Leighton?" He looked thoroughly confused. I decided to take some pity on him.

"Who are you?" I asked dryly. After I saw his confused expression deepen, I continued. "Who are you? To the world. To Massachusetts. To _me_. Who are you?" Just then, his eyes went blank. I knew what would come next, yup, there it was. That tiny little polite smirk that he gives every client when he gets aggravated or if something doesn't go his way. Guess I hit something on the dot.

"Well, Leighton, it has been delightful to talk, but I really must get going. I have an appointment at three that I must go to. Have a great day sweetheart." He said to me, without hardly any emotion. He got out of his chair, and made his way to the coat he had hanging on the wall. Though heavily masked, I saw pretty much what I needed just from his eyes. I needed to say something to him that would make him stop, make him listen to me, and make him tell me the truth. So I said the one thing that has been plaguing me for years, the one thing that might have made him act like this towards me.

"When did you know that I wasn't yours?" Yeah. That definitely made him stop. "Did you know right away? Or did you find out when I was younger? Did you know him?" I was starting to get choked up. He heard it in my voice, and slowly turned to face me. I could see it in his eyes. The brown eyes that don't look anything like mine.

He started to softly talk. "I had suspicions when your mom was pregnant." My breath caught in my throat. "I found out, though, when you were around eleven." That made me close my eyes. That was around the time he started caring about what others thought of him. Blinking them open again, my eyes focused on anything but his. I heard him take a breath. "Let's sit down." I followed him cautiously to the big couch in the corner of the room. I made sure that I kept my distance while sitting down.

Silence. Again. I fucking hate silence. That usually meant a horrible time, or horrible news. I suppose this silence meant both. Yay for me.

"Your mother and I had a rough time trying to have a baby. Vanessa was determined that it was my fault and that I was impotent, but when she got pregnant with you I was overjoyed. I was so ecstatic that I was going to be a father that I didn't even question it. When you were born, it felt like everything was perfect. You were such a healthy baby, and were growing up so fast. When you started to go to school, I started noticing some physical characteristics that you had. The funny thing was that none of them came from me. I tried to ignore it, saying that as long as you were healthy, who cares if you didn't have the Roberts' nose." He gave a small chuckle that slid into a small grimace. "It was at your eleventh birthday party that all my suspicions were confirmed. You sat right across from… him, and I could just tell. You ate the same and your eyes were almost identical. I thought I was going to be sick in front of everyone. I confronted your mother and she eventually told me the truth. After that, I guess everything went downhill."

I gaped at him. "You guess?! Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have you neglect me like I was some last years fashion trend? The one person that wasn't supposed to leave me did!" He winced. Good. "So when were you going to tell me, huh? When I had my baby and noticed that they didn't look like you? Or on your death bed begging me for your forgiveness?" He mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Care to repeat that?"

His eyes met mine once again. "I didn't feel like you needed to know."

"And why is that?" I demanded.

"Because he died a couple of years ago." My vision blurred a bit. Dead? Couple of years. Wait. He went to my birthday? Oh. My. God.

I went back to staring at my knees. "Did I go to his funeral?" I saw his jerking head. Oh God. I felt a tear fall from my eye. I saw it land on my hand. All the while, I was motionless. "Are you serious?!?" I whispered harshly.

"Yeah." He choked out.

I started to get all tingly nosed. You know when you're about to cry, or have to cry really hard and your nose starts to tingle and itch at the same time. Yeah. Well, if it had a name at all, I had an overload of it. I tried my damndest not to sob, but as the seconds stretched on, that was becoming harder and harder. Sniffling, and with blurry eyes, I softly asked, "Did you ever love me?"

I felt him shift on the couch, and felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I slowly lifted my head and met his eyes, and could tell that he was feeling a plethora of emotions. "Oh, honey," He choked out, "I loved you very much. I still do." I scoffed at that. Love me? My frigging ass he did. "I'm sorry if it felt like I left you alone. It was just very hard on me. You understand, don't you?"

Understand? _Understand?_ Fuck you!

"Sure, David. I understand. Have a nice life." With that I yanked myself out from underneath his hand, and ran downstairs. It wasn't until I went outside that I noticed my car wasn't in the driveway. Awesome.

I whipped out my cell phone, and dialed the only person that I was actually comfortable enough with to talk to. "Can you pick me up? I'll be on the street next to my house. Yeah, I'll be walking towards school. Thanks so much. Okay. Bye." Looking briefly behind me to make sure David wasn't following me, I booked it. I ran onto the road, and started jogging. Maybe it'll get me back to the dorms faster.

---------v---------

A.N.: Cliffy!!! Well.. A semi-cliffy : ) I was going to go on, but it would have been a freaking ridiculously long chapter… unless you like that?? hahah let me know. Also!! I got some really great feedback from last chapter… **you have no idea how warm your reviews make me!! **Thanks so much!!! Here are the questions I asked you last chappie… let me know what you think:

1. Should I bring the guy who hurt Leigh, when she was 14, back?? And if so… What should his story be?

2. Who do you visualize when you think about Leigh/Brendan? I purposely leave out physical explanations about her/him, because I want you to see who you want to see. I want her/him to relate to you guys. So in your mind, what actress/actor/singer/model does she/he look like?

3. If you have any songs that relate to Control is Everything and Stop the Noise let me know!!!

Thanks a bunch, and let me know how you guys are liking this!!!!

evilangel3326: Better than the original?? THANK YOU: )) I like a little angst with my relationships.. But don't worry, they'll get on soon… or should I say.. 'get it on' teehee

Hockeygrl125: Think of songs!! I would really love to know what you think.. Oh and also who you picture as Leigh/Brendan… : )

SlytherinSecret418: Reid is SOOO a softie… lol and I still left out who her dad is.. But next chapter will reveal ALL… kinda : ) I'm so glad you like Brendan!! I really want him to be liked by the readers!

BlazingPhoenix29: At first I though you said bad.. And I was like… SNIFF!! Teehee! And I don't know if I'm going to make Tyler gay.. We'll see how the story progresses : ) definitely not against it though… can we say HOT??

heartbreakerginny: thanks so much for the review!!

MoonlitePrincez314: I totally love how you see Leigh as Kristen or Sophia.. They are definitely part of my top three!! And I absolutely love your songs! We listen to the same music!! Watch out for the soundtrack in a couple of chapters

Roxietheroxie: I really like the whole evil-observer thing… very interesting! And I LOVE how you think Leigh seems like Leighton.. She's one of my top three as well! Thanks a bunch for the review!

CrushedCoppelia: Love your review! Thanks so much! I was worried that people wouldn't like Brendan.. Thanks for relieving me: )

SnowFairy24: Thanks for the review!!!

Alygdgrl: I'm still struggling with the whole Reid/Leigh/Caleb triangle… though I think I might know who she ends up with, but I loved your review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Stop the Noise**** (Sequel to **Control is Everything

**Summary:**** Will things change once Leigh enters into a relationship? What about her new found bond with Caleb? And what do her parents have to say about her new 'situation'? Just when you think everything has gone back to normal… Leigh/Reid, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/?, OMC/? Caleb/Leigh/OMC friendship.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except for the plot and for my original character Leigh. I want to give a big huge thank you to **Jazmin2224** for helping me out.**

'words': thoughts from Leigh

_words _: thoughts from outside entities

-words- : speech from memories/visions

"words" : regular speech

-v-words-v- : text message

**----------v----------**

I'm not used to someone slipping the rug out from beneath my feet. In fact, that hardly ever happens. I guess in some ways always being in control is a good thing, but what do I do, now that I have no experience in this. Do I scream? Do I cry? Do I beg and plead for someone to help me out? Should I go and talk to Reid? Would he even want to listen? I'm not used to feeling this pain. I hate this! It's like I'm crying out inside, and the only person that hears… is me. So what now? Is it even possible to change who you are? Or should I just build up my wall with tougher bricks? Should I dedicate my time to becoming the old Leigh? At least I never had to deal with this crap before. Sorry for the questions. Sorry for the empty answers. Sorry for being weak.

Till next time,

Leigh

----------v----------

"Want to talk about it?"

What a great question. Do I really want to talk about it? I mean, can I fully wrap my head around such a freaking thing? I like to think so, but really? I heard his hesitant cough.

"I don't know, Caleb. What do you wanna know?" I rolled on my side, and looked over at him laying on Kate's bed. We were now in my room, the lights turned almost down, and some really sad songs on the stereo. So sue me. I like to play emotional songs when I'm sad. It makes me feel a little bit better.

"Well, start at the beginning, I guess." He was starting to look a little annoyed. I had asked him to rescue me from my house, and the entire way to the dorms I was absolutely silent. He tried to start countless conversations, but nothing really worked. I took a gander at the alarm clock on my desk. We have been sitting in silence for around 30 minutes. I guess I should start somewhere.

"Let's see, I find out that I have weird freaky powers, and Brendan then tells me that it's genetic. From what gene pool do you ask? Well the famous Sons of Ipswich of course. So then I go and talk to my father, or should I say ex-father, or better yet, my personal ATM machine, and he goes and tells me that he was never my father to begin with. Who do you think is my father, Caleb? Take a grand ol' guess!" I snarked at him.

His eyes went wide after my semi-long rant, and even wider when I said that David wasn't my birthfather, but they went straight to confused when I asked him who my dad was. After a couple of seconds of him just shaking his head, I decided to let him off the hook for a bit.

"Well it was good old Jeffrey Simms."

"_Jeffrey Simms?!?!_" Caleb interrupted. His eyes were about to pop out of his head.

" Yeah, you know him, don't you? Tyler's father. The father that died two years ago. Yeah, isn't that just fine and dandy? Not only do I realize that I've been lied to my entire life, but I lose not one but two fathers in the same day. That's fun, right? Just plain neat-o." I wasn't in a very good mood. Can you tell?

He looked even more confused than before. But after I settled down for a bit, he asked me to explain. I told him all about what Brendan said about my para-knowledge, and then went on to the conversation with my da--David.

"How is that even possible?" Caleb asked.

Oh poor naïve Caleb. "Well Caleb, when two adults decide to ruin other people's lives they go and do the nasty. Unfortunately I was spawned from that particular nasty, and the two adults and their significant others decided to lie to everyone for seventeen years. I guess they never thought that I would find out, not since daddy dearest is dead and all." Caleb just looked at me like I was a freak. What? Am I not allowed to be pissed off about this? In around two hours, my life has turned into the freaking 'Jerry Springer Show'. I'm about to take off my shirt and get me some free Springer beads.

I rolled my eyes, and flopped back onto my bed. "Just forget it." I muttered. This is turning into such a clusterfuck. The CD in the stereo played it's last song and stopped.

The silence must have been getting to me, because I whispered, "Did you know him? Like really well?" I couldn't help but ask that. I knew the guy when he was alive, but I didn't really know him. I had formal dinners with all of the wealthy families in Ipswich all the time, but I can't say that I knew the people I ate with.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, he was like an uncle to me, so I knew him as much as I knew the other older Sons." He answered back.

"Was he truly a good guy? I know that he probably got addicted to the Powers, but was he still a nice guy?"

"I like to think so. He raised Tyler, and Tyler is one of the nicest human beings in the world, so…"

"Yeah."

I heard Caleb turn on his side and used his arm to support his head.

"Want some advice?" He questioned.

"Yes, please." I pouted. That wasn't me pleading, or begging or whatever. Really. It wasn't. It was just a friend asking a friend for some help. I bent my head a little to focus on what he was going to say, causing my hair to fall in front of my eyes. I brushed it aside.

"You need to talk to Brendan and get all of your facts straight. Then you have to go and talk to Tyler. He should know about this too. He's your brother now, you know?" I scoffed at that. As if I _didn't_ know. "Then you need to go and talk to Reid and tell him why you're going to be too busy to hang out with him as often." Okay.. Now I'm confused. Off of my look, he continued. "You have to start your lessons with Brendan as soon as possible, and you should try to bond a little more with Tyler. You'll need him, more than you need us."

I groaned loudly. Then out of nowhere I started to chuckle hysterically. I guess it was the entire day getting to me. Almost falling off of the bed, I jokingly asked, "Why couldn't you have been my brother!?! Now I have to go and learn someone else's weird quirks. That's going to be difficult. I mean come on… Pogue, Reid, you and now Tyler? I never signed on for this!!" He started to chuckle too. When he started to laugh, I started to laugh ever harder, and then he just flat out started to cackle. Sure it wasn't really funny, but after learning something life-altering, it's good to have someone you can go to and just laugh.

----------v----------

"So there's a very good reason why you asked me to meet you in the very creepy, probably harbors fugitives, need to bring a weapon with you, woods… right?" I asked Brendan when he pulled up next to my car. He ignored me at first, continuing his way through the trees, carrying what seemed to be rolled up yoga mats. Hmmm. Interesting.

He cleared off the ground in this one section, and laid the mats out side by side. "I see you're wearing what I told you to wear." I looked down and saw my really old sweatpants and my long-sleeve work-out shirt. What can I say, I can be a good student when I put my head to it. "You might want to roll up your sweatpants though."

"Yeah, so I can freeze my ass off." I murmured sarcastically. Hello! It's the fall and it's Massachusetts!

He gave me a flash of his bright white teeth, and sat down on his mat. "Trust me when I say that you're going to be sweating like crazy when we get done today." His smile got even bigger. It eventually faded when he realized that we still had to talk about the whole 'Daddy Issue'. "So you talked to your dad?"

Great way to ruin a moment. "You mean David? Yeah. Apparently not only am I not his, but my real father died."

"Do you know who--"

"Tyler's dad." He didn't look that surprised.

When I asked him why he wasn't, he replied, "I figured as much. I mean, the youngest child of the youngest Son? Poetic isn't it? Prophecies usually are awesome like that. Did you get to talk to Tyler yet?"

I gave a huge sigh. "Nope. I'm kind of dreading that. I mean, what am I going to do, walk up to him and say 'Hey bro! Let's go act like everything is normal!'. That's not me, and even you know that."

"True. You're the angst-y girl that loves to run away from her issues." He retorted with a smirk.

I sat down beside him and gave his shoulder a punch. "Hey! Brendan! _You_ are the one that is supposed to be nice to me, my faithful Observer! Now let's get started! I wanna go and do some Jedi mind tricks on Caleb."

"Okay. Now close your eyes and breathe in your nose and out your mouth. No. Slowly. Yeah, that's right. Now I want you to envision your essence, your entire being. It doesn't matter what it looks like. It could be a flower, or the ocean, or even a shape. Try and picture your core." He sat next to me, as still as the fallen log to the right of me. I wouldn't have known that he was there, had he'd not been talking. I pulled a face at him and all he said was, "Do it."

Giving my head a shake, I tried to catch a glimpse of what he wanted me to see. It must have been an hour until I started to focus in on an object. I saw the familiar haze of green, and for the first time, I was actually relieved to see it. It just backed up the idea that I wasn't going crazy. The image was coming closer, and I couldn't tell you how happy I was. I'm doing it. I'm making this happen. I focused once again, and to my surprise I saw the outline of…

A tree. Great. Yeah, that's what you get for going all 'Buddha' in the forest.

I turned to him, but paused when I saw how relaxed he was. I was also surprised to see that even in his tank top, there was a slight sheen of sweat on his shoulders. I thought meditation was supposed to relax you, not make you look like you just ran a 5k marathon.

_Why aren't you concentrating?_

Hearing Brendan's voice inside my head made me almost bolt out of the woods. "So not cool." I muttered. Shrugging deeply, I moved my butt around to situate myself once again on the mat. Now what did he say before? Concentrate on my… essence? Right. All I can picture is a bottle of Austin Powers' MoJo. I shook my head at the thought. Okay. Focus now.

I breathed in deeply, and closed my eyes once again. In. Out. In and Out. In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out.

This time instead of the haze, it was like a green fog. I felt like I was going to suffocate it was so thick, but instead of stopping I continued on with my breathing technique. In and Out. Just then I felt a familiar pulse. The fog hummed with electricity, and I couldn't wait to see what my little object was. Slowly the fog started to separate and in the darkness I saw a gleam of light. I must have walked forward, or the object came closer to me, but all of a sudden it was like two feet in front of me. Squinting, I was kind of disappointed at what I saw. An antique hourglass was just floating in the black abyss, and I could see the sand creep out from the top part down to the bottom. I went to reach out for it, but it was like an earthquake had started and the hourglass fell from the space it was just at. I tried to grab it, but it felt as though I was being pushed backwards. The fog came back again, but this time it was darker and even more thick, and the only thing I could think of was that I wanted to hold onto the hourglass and show Brendan.

I gasped at the sudden bright light, and gasped once more when I realized that I was lying back on my mat in the middle of the woods. I had to blink multiple times due to me not seeing the sun in about, I glanced down at my cell phone that was right next to me, two hours. Two hours?! I swiveled my head sharply in Brendan's direction and I noticed that instead of focusing and doing all of that Kumbaya stuff, he had out a Tom Robbins book, and was trying to hide his smirk. After noticing that I was breathing quite heavily, I quickly looked down, and saw that Brendan was right in saying that I should have rolled up my sweats. I literally looked like I went swimming in a pond, and decided to flop down on this mat to rest. I tried to peel my long-sleeve shirt away from my stomach, but was disgusted to hear the sound that it made. Yummy.

"So did you see anything, or was that pretty much useless?" I heard Brendan ask me. I turned towards him again, and noticed how uncomfortable it was in sit on these mats. I guess he noticed my discomfort, so he started to get up and get his things together. I was about to reply, when he threw a towel at me.

"Thanks. So, I guess that my essence or whatever, is an… hourglass?" I said in the form of a question. Is that right? Was I supposed to see that, or was I supposed to see something significant like that big, black dog from Harry Potter?

I must have been staring pretty hard at his face, because he started to chuckle a bit. "Nah, an hourglass is okay. It doesn't really matter what it is, just as long as something actually comes to you, you know? It's kinda funny though."

"Funny?" I asked.

"Hourglass? You couldn't of had a shiny unicorn, or like a four-leaf clover could you? Miss Angst-y pants." Off of my confused expression he sighed and went on. "Well come on. An hourglass isn't a very perky object. I mean… remember the soap opera." I gave him the 'um.. no' face, and he deepened his voice and mocked, "Like sand through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives." I just gave him a look of concern. Well, he did look like he was going to have a seizure! I went to open my mouth, but he just cut me off. "You need to go watch some TV woman." With that, he started off to our cars. I followed while also muttering about me watching soap operas. Like I'll ever have time to watch them.

Just as I was about to say goodbye to Brendan, I got a text message on my phone. I flipped it open and saw that it was Reid.

-v-Party at 8. Wanna meet up before?-v-

Sweet! That means I can get drunk tonight! I quickly responded.

-v-Where's the party, where/when do you wanna meet up?-v-

I looked up, and saw that Brendan was going to get into his car, so I stopped him. "Hey! There's going to be a party tonight, do you wanna come?" He thought it over and decided that he did. Just as he was asking about the information about it, Reid sent another text message.

-v-Brent Jenkins. ASAP My dorm?-v-

I thought it over. His dorm means that we could make out, and eventually have sex. Thank you to whoever is looking out for me! I responded that it was a good idea, and told Brendan that it was at Jenkins' house. I told him that I would pick him up and he agreed. We said our goodbyes, and I quickly hopped into my car. Make-outage is awaiting. First I just had to go and take shower.. I'm all stinky!!

----------v----------

It didn't take that long for me to actually arrive at his dorm room after showering. He let me in right away, and I could see that he was in the middle of watching some movie. I looked over at the DVD case and saw that it was that movie about the Scottish singer/songwriter and the Czech singer/pianist. Such a great movie. The songs are fantastic. "Watching _Once_ again? Good choice."

"Yeah." He scratched his head. I took a long glance over at him, and I could feel myself tingle. The man only has to wear gym shorts and a tank top, and I can't help but want to be all over him. Noticing my appreciation for his appearance, he gave a small cough, and then ended with a smirk.

After standing there, for what seem like hours, I inhaled and asked what he wanted to talk about. That definitely wiped the smirk off, thought I have to admit, I was sad to see it go.

"So you were with Bradley today, huh?" He glanced at me, under his hooded eyes. Then he motioned for us to sit down on his bed. Okay… why are we talking about Brendan when all I want to do is just ravish him?

"Yeah. We had some stuff that we had to do." I answered. I wasn't ready to tell him everything. I mean, he _is _Tyler's roommate/best friend. Secrets can't go that far.

"'Some stuff.' So are you done with the 'stuff' with him?" He questioned right away.

So this is defiantly not going the way I want it to. And what the hell is up with his attitude? "Why is that whenever you say 'stuff', you seem to be implying a lot more?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice.

"Well, that's just it. _Is_ there more?" He turned all the way around to face me head on.

"Meaning?" I leaned forward. He really needs to watch his tone. We're not in some fucking fairy tale.

"Have you fucked him?" He demanded. I could see his eyes darken, but I knew it wasn't from his Power.

"No." My face turned to stone. I'll answer his questions, but I'll be damned that he'll get anything more out of me.

"Are you going to fuck him?

"No."

"Then why the hell is he around?" His eyes were so dark it was hard to tell if he really wasn't using magic.

"Because I want him around. Why is it going to be a problem?" I asked. It better not be!

"But why is he going to be around, Leigh? I mean you have all of the Sons and you have that fucking douche bag Abbot, why do you even need Butch?" Oh my God. This guy is acting like I just replaced his as a best friend, and will forever be calling Brendan my twin. Get real.

"First off, his name is Brendan. And second of all, he's no threat to any of you, so why should it matter if I hang out with him or not?" We are getting nowhere.

It seemed that Reid agreed, due to his continuously clenched jaw, but as normal, he was too fucking stubborn.

"Fine. Then just answer this, why aren't you going to fuck him?" Seriously? Who is this guy? What happened to the loveable, arrogant Reid Garwin that everyone loved to hate? It's like some alien came down and invaded his body, which really wouldn't be a surprise considering everything else that has happened.

I gave a big sigh and was about to get up from the bed, but his hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked his way and saw his unusually insecure face and decided to take pity on him. "Do you really wanna know?" At his raised eyebrows, I admitted, "Brendan isn't going to be on my to-do list because he's gay. His boy parts aren't grooving with my girly parts. Satisfied? And if you ever think about telling a soul about this, I'm going to make sure that your boy parts will _never_ groove with _anything_. Got it?"

"Got it." I saw that he was relieved, and that made me even more mad.

I settled myself on the bed once more, and decided that I should just try and start this very needed conversation. "So why are you even acting like this? What, are you jealous?"

I could tell that he didn't really want to discuss this, but I just continued staring him down. "Erm. Yeah, I guess. I mean, yes. Why shouldn't I be? you're surrounded by guys every freaking second, Leigh. First it was Pogue, then it was Caleb, and now Brendan?"

"Yeah, let's go through that list shall we? Pogue is definitely in the past, and has been for a while. Caleb is like a brother to me, and oh yeah, Brendan's gay! You should have so much to worry about." I told him sarcastically.

"What about Abbot?" He questioned rather quickly. Is that what this is all about?

"He's my best friend!" I shouted.

"Who you've had sex with a million times!" He griped right back. His hands were starting to twitch. Okay, he might be a little testy, but so was I.

"Probably close to two million by now."

He rolled his eyes, and just said, "Leigh, you know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't. Sure, Aaron and I fuck, but we're still just friends, which is a hell of a lot more that I can say for you and those fucking bimbo sluts that you're always with."

I'm pretty sure that if you were to stick a marble in Reid's mouth, his jaws would crush it. Did I strike a nerve, Mr. Garwin?

"Can we not talk about who I am or am not screwing right now? I was talking about you?'

"Oh yes. My sex life. You mean the one that has been pretty much at a standstill lately? What with you acting like a freaking girl about stuff, and making me feel guilty about even standing next to Aaron, let alone getting fucked by him." It looked like he was going to comment, but I cut him off. "It's true, Reid, and you know it. So are we finally going to talk about this huge fucking elephant in the room called 'relationship'?"

"What's there to talk about?

"Well, let me list some things. Are we actually together?"

"Well, I guess so." So articulate.

"Okay. Are we exclusive?:

His hand went straight to his neck, and started to rub. Such a guy move. "That's kind of what I've been meaning to talk to you about."

As I spoke, I tried to judge what his face was saying. "So are we not… exclusive? Or.."

He cleared his throat and murmured, "No. I mean, yeah, we can be non-exclusive." I didn't know what I felt at that moment. I guess I was relieved, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel a little miffed. What was with the whole Brendan thing about then? Stupid boys.

"Good." That got his attention.

"Good?" His eyes started to search mine to see if I was joking or not.

"You can't really believe that I could be in a monogamous relationship with you, do you??" I decided to joke it off. It's easier for him to think that I don't care as much.

"No?" He hesitated. His eyes scrunched up like he was trying to study for a huge exam. Okay this is so enough.

Reverting back to my old self, I asked, "So we're not going to have a stupid label, right? No girlfriend/boyfriend bullshit? We're just friendly." I trailed off saying. I know for a fact that I can handle friends with benefits, hello… Aaron. It's so much simpler without the baggage.

"Friendly is going to be a good word for it." He said with his usual smirk. Okay. Good. He's back. I stood up from his bed, and I could feel his eyes follow me all the way over to his dresser where I started to snoop through his stuff.

"Oh, and one last thing…" I said nonchalantly. I could see Reid's head tilt in curiosity. I turned around and asked, "So.. Do we ever get to have sex? Because I've been dying here. It's been like weeks and I'm kind of going crazy." My impish smile grew.

Reid gracefully climbed off of his bed, and prowled towards me. "Absolutely." He came closer. I could feel the dresser dig into my hips as I backed into it. I braced my hands against his chest when he got close enough.

"Just to clarify… we're going to have friendly gatherings that _does_ involve sex without all of the strings attached." I smoothed my hands away from playing with his neckline and up on his shoulders. "Sweet." And pulled him closer so his lips met mine. I could feel him smiling. This is going to be so much fun.

----------v---------

A.N.: I've decided to make the chapters a little bit longer… so sorry if it takes a bit more to update… hopefully it won't take as long in the future. For some reason, I've been so tired : ( I blame it on the damn weather!! I hope you guys are okay with Tyler being her brother… I was going to make it Caleb… but this way Tyler can have some time in this story, and Reid can be jealous of Caleb a little more… Teehee!! I don't own the movie _Once_… though I wish I wrote those amazing songs.. (look it up!!) Thank you all for reviewing/reading.. I appreciate it so much!!! If you have time… answer a few questions from below.. Especially number three!!! : )

1. Who do you visualize when you think about Leigh/Brendan? I purposely leave out physical explanations about her/him, because I want you to see who you want to see. I want her/him to relate to you guys. So in your mind, what actress/actor/singer/model does she/he look like?

2. If you have any songs that relate to Control is Everything and Stop the Noise let me know!!!

3. **Do you want me to make this a M-Rated fic… and have some steamy love scenes?? Let me know!!!**

Evilangel3326: haha… I tried to give you guys a little cliffy… and thankfully no she isn't related to Reid.. That would kill me!! Lol

MoonlitePrincez314: Thanks for the review(s)!! Oooo I never thought of Tom Wellings… but now I definitely do!! And Jason Dohring is so tasty!! Have you seen his in Moonlight: )

xoxoPrincessParker: Your review made me smile: D Thank you so much for reading.. And I hope I wont disappoint you!!!

hockeygrl125: Thanks for the review hun!!

heartbreakerginny: Yeah.. I couldn't have her be related to anyone she's hooked up with… that would be icky! Thanks for reviewing!!

BlazingPhoenix29: I was going to make her Caleb's brother… but I felt bad that I haven't given Tyler any time.. So there you go. : )

Angelnanoo: I don't usually do many cliffies… so I guess when I do.. They're like o.O : ))

Len: I tried to make it longer for you!!! Thanks for the review!

Jordy.girl: Aww… it's okay!! Thanks for reading it so far!! Hope you like it: )


End file.
